When The World Weighs You Down
by sparky-poo
Summary: When happily ever after turns out to be not quite happy, Katara finds herself trapped in more ways than one. Set after the end of the show.


**When the World Weighs You Down  
**_(You can't escape)_

**-**

**-**

**5.  
**This is what you are reduced to; a sitting turtleduck in an air temple, waiting for your boyfriend of an Avatar to come back home from wherever he went this time, with the chirps of a flying lemur as your only companion.

Your situation is very ironic, you thought. You remember that just two weeks ago you stood up in your tribe's yearly meeting, defending the rights of your fellow women of the tribe so they can fight, work, and make their own choices- so they will not end up as common housewives who sat all day mending socks.

And here you are.

**-**

**-**

**4.  
**Your brother is getting married this winter.

The South Pole is a flurry of activities, as they should be. The son of the chief's holy matrimony is going to be the biggest event in the village in the last ten years or so, besides the end of the war's celebration.

The groom-to-be is charmingly nervous; he eats three helpings more than usual, while the bride-to-be is glowing with joy, spreading happiness wherever she goes, sporting a beautiful silver necklace adorned with carvings of golden Kyoshi fans. You smile at them, trying desperately to hide your jealousy.

You finger the empty column of your neck; you gave away Kanna's necklace a long time ago, to the hand of the boy with the golden crown- as a sign of trust, and friendship.

You can't help but worry that there will be no new necklace in your immediate future- marriage is never an Air Nomad's culture.

**-**

**-**

**3.  
**The lack of culture gives your boyfriend thousands of ideas, and no longer than one minute later you find yourself a walking mannequin of the Air Nomad's clothing.

Your wavy brown hair is now straight; with small beads as the ornaments instead of hair loopies. Your closet now consists of orange, yellow, and more orange robes two size bigger than your figure. Meat is no longer on your dinner menu, replaced by greens and more greens of vegetables.

This is for the best, you told yourself. You're going to bring more airbenders to this world. It's for a noble cause, for Aang, for the world.

You keep telling yourself that for the rest of the year, but the feeling to run away that you've hidden under your heavy robes stays there.

**-**

**-**

**2.  
**Everyone have something for themselves. Sokka has Suki, Suki has Sokka, and the two have children now, three beautiful children that are keeping their world colorful.

Toph has the world and its riches; the greatest earthbender in the world is traveling around the world right now with her inheritance at her disposal, only returning home once every few months- even at home she's happier now, her medal of honor from the Fire Nation finally convinced her parents of what she is- she's a war hero now.

Even your grandmother is happier than you now, her husband is no longer the prejudiced fool he was before, and the love between them is rekindled and now going strong.

They're all happy, while you put the world before your happiness. And then you put the Airbenders, and then Aang's happiness, and then the people's happiness, and the list goes on and on and on and you're suffocating.

You no longer see yourself in the mirror. Your yellow robe weighs you down, your hair grows dull from its constant primping to keep it straight, and the most horrid thing is that you can't recognize your smile anymore.

**-**

**-**

**1.**  
And this is where you find yourself a week later, standing in front a pair of huge red metal doors adorned with dragons, paintings of great and horrible lords hanging on the walls around you.He's there behind the doors with his regal robes and golden crown, and he's looking at you with those golden irises of his; surprise and casualness tinted in them.

"It's been so long." He tries to make conversation, but you interrupt him.

"Take me away." He stumbles, but you continue. "Please."

You went to him because you know he can't refuse you, and he doesn't disappoint.

**-**

**-**

**0.  
**The ocean is your home. It's his home, too, even though he'll never admit it.Both of you are in the middle of the endless blue sea, sailing in _the one_ vehicle in the Four Nations that was designed for the sole purpose of sailing itself, and you're smiling.

You haven't wash your blue tunic for days, your hair is back to the messy state they have always been, and your companion is not responsible, kind, patient, nor he is the one man you would pick to spend the rest of your life with you, but you're happy.

He stands beside you, water dripping from his bare torso, his topknot and crown missing from his head, looking disgruntled, annoyed, but there's a hint of smile in his lips nonetheless, and he speaks.

"You know, kidnapping the Fire Lord is considered a high crime against the nation and is punishable by death."

"Are you crazy?" You retorts. "Kidnapping Uncle Iroh is going to get you broke, period. That man drinks monstrous quantities of tea."

And with that, you set your sights to the horizon, and together the two of you sail to the sunset, leaving the world behind you.

**-**

**-**

**I don't own Avatar. Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


End file.
